Missing Time
by ooOOHoboCharmsOOoo
Summary: Bakura has been having dreams about his past lately, and doesn't understand. but when a familar boy shows up attracted to Zora, each day the boy ages, as Bakura slowly dissapears, into the same pers Could this be an anicent love long forgotten? Sequel to
1. Mysterious, yet familar

TR: Okay, surprise, surprise. This is a sequel to "Falling Forward" I just thought of this while daydreaming in class hehe '' of course I was bored, so it came to me. Anyways, as always I hope you enjoy one as you did with "FF"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
Chapter 1: Unsuspecting, yet a familiar visitor  
  
Bakura's P.o.V  
  
He watched as the boys' father swing his fist at his son. The six year old, white-haired boy flinched and slid out of the way, but was caught by the ankle and thrown across the dusty floor. The boy was wearing a ripped up, sleeveless robe, and his father a whole robe, both tan. He wanted to help him. His shouting or movement didn't seem to be seen nor heard as the father beat on his son more violently each time. The father would not stop, even at pleads of the young one. The boy begged and whined as each blow came into contact with his body. The dreamer screamed as a last resort. "STOP!!!"  
  
Bakura sat up in his bed, shouting "no!" He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around his dark room. Lighting flashed and thunder crackled outside the window. Bakura flinched a bit. He was shaking, but got out of bed to walk around. This calmed him down. He had been having dreams about his past lately and was really confused him because they had never bothered him before. The bedroom door opened and someone peeked in. "who is it?" He demanded.  
  
The shadowy figure walked in and turned on the lights. Bakura closed his eyes quickly and then squinted to see Ryou. He sighed and sat on the bed. "What?" He asked his aibou. He heard Ryou swallow before answering. "Are you okay?" he asked. Bakura closed his eyes to consider a good answer. "It was only a dream," he replied. He heard the door open again. It was Zora. She walked over next to Ryou. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes," he replied again. Ryou sat next him. "They're about your past, aren't they?" 'shit, he found out,' Bakura thought to himself. "How did you know?" he tried the question.  
  
"Well, you were yelling and shouting, and-"Ryou stopped. "And what?" Bakura urged him on. "And you said 'father', that's how I sort of knew." "Oh." Bakura felt slightly embarrassed. He had never shouted to himself outside a dream, and well, he felt a bit weak. Bakura shrugged the thought off and guessed it was normal. "I'm ok now," he said. The mortals before him smiled lightly and bided him goodnight. "Ok, see you in the morning." They exited his room and turned off the light.  
  
Bakura sighed laid back on his back. He eyed the clock on the dresser. It was three o' clock in the morning. He thought he should go back to sleep, but in the first place he did mean to fall asleep, he just dozed off. Bakura decided to stay awake until Ryou and Zora woke up again.  
  
Normal P.o.V- (well Bakura's until the mortals' return. lol! )  
  
Ryou and Zora went to school and Bakura lazed around the house. He had somehow fallen asleep and woke up late. All day he either sat on the couch for a while or walked around the aimlessly; thinking about his dreams and why did they depict his past. 'Are they trying to show me something?' he thought, 'or warning me of trouble, am I doing something wrong, something I shouldn't be?' For some bloody reason it bothered him. He shook the thoughts away. His aibou and friend would be home soon. 'Maybe...No, they would know anything or understand it.'  
  
The front door opened and Ryou entered with Zora following behind him. All the negative feeling went away and he started his daily ritual of torturing Zora. "We're home," said Ryou. Bakura had hid behind the door and jumped out, tackling Zora to the ground. "Hey, get off!!!" she screamed. He had her arms twisted behind her back. She struggled and got out of the trap. "You ruin all the fun." He put on a pout and walked into hall. "I'm going to start my homework," said Ryou. "I've gotten my homework done already." Zora smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in my room," said Ryou and he disappeared to his room. Bakura was in a deep thought. What did dreams matter to him anyways. The thoughts consumed every ounce of content, satisfaction. What did he want? Nothing that's what, but it irked him even more to think more of it. Bakura looked out into the living room. Zora was sitting on the couch, dozing off. His eyes flicked back to the ground when she looked his way. Bakura growled to himself and wandered to his room.  
  
Later that night, they were in the living room relaxing. Ryou was working on his TRGP (Table Role playing) creating a new scenario; Zora was reading a book and Bakura was in the kitchen; just sitting in a chair. And he was still thinking, couldn't get them off his mind. He stood up and walked around. Why? Why won't they leave him alone! He lost it. Bakura swung his hand and pushed the dishes drying in a rack off the counter. At the instant of the crash, he fell to his knees and banged his fists on the ground. "Leave me alone!" He yelled. Then he felt arms embrace him.  
  
Bakura looked up and saw Ryou looking over him with a very worried expression, and Zora was at her knees and had her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head sideways on her lap; crying out. "They won't leave me alone," "What do you mean Bakura?" asked Ryou. "The dreams," he replied. He sat there being held by Zora, then she spoke, "they're only dreams right?" Bakura looked up at her. He blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Yes they are," he said. "And I shouldn't let them get to me." He got up and stood there. "I'm going to my room," he announced. As he passed Ryou there was a flash of bright light. The next thing he knew, Bakura was on the ground and so was Ryou Zora ran to their side and woke them up. When they got up, they all saw in front of them. There was a little boy with short, spiky white hair. He looked the age of seven years and was wearing a light tan, ripped dress. (I hope you all know what he's wearing) Bakura, Ryou and Zora walked toward him. "he looks like you guys," she said.  
  
And she was right. The little boy looked just like Ryou and Bakura, but had Bakura's piercing eyes. He looked frightened by the close visitors, and ran behind Zora. Zora turned around. The boy looked at her cautiously and then wanted to be picked up. She picked him and he wrapped his arms around her neck, snuggling his head against her chest.. Bakura was curious of who the boy was, because he was from his dream. The little boy looked at Ryou and Bakura, then to Zora.  
  
"Amana?"  
  
TR: Well that's chapter one I hope you like it, it'll get better as the story goes along...Anyways I bet you're wondering of what this story is about...you'll in time... 


	2. Discussions and Dreams

TR: Chapter two up sorry it took sooo long I was banned for a bit, but Now I'm back with more...  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own YGO  
  
Chapter two: foggy, but clear  
  
Zora looked at Bakura, very confused. Everyone was staring at the little albino. He held on closer to Zora, looking away from Bakura and Ryou. Bakura walked up closer to look at the boy. The little one cringed, scared and started to cry.  
  
Zora hurried over to the couch. She comforted him, rustling his hair gently. Zora looked up to Bakura. "Do you know who he is?" she asked. Bakura thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I feel as if he has something to do with me" Ryou sat down in a chair. "Do you think," he suggested, "it has something to do with a connection between your dreams and the ring?"  
  
"That could possibly be it," replied Bakura, "but why?"  
  
"I guess that'll stay a mystery until we find out more on him," Zora said nodding downward to the boy. The two older albinos agreed. The boy look up at Zora and broke the silence. "Amana?" Zora looked down, as Ryou and Bakura listened closely.  
  
"Um, yes?" Without looking up, the boy closed his eyes, "y-you won't leave me, will you?" Zora's eyes flicked towards Bakura. He didn't have anything to say. She was unsure of how to reply to this request. Sighing, Zora looked down at the boy. "No, I won't."  
  
Upon hearing this, the little one clung closer to her and rest his head on her chest. It seemed that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Amana," Bakura said to himself, "that sounds familiar, yet I can't really grasp it." Ryou and Zora both nodded. "Well, what should we call him," Ryou asked. Zora thought for a few minutes before something flashed through her mind. "How about Kura?" she suggested, "That sounds okay." She smiled looking down at the sleeping boy.  
  
"It's fine with me," said Ryou, "what about you-" "I don't care," Bakura hissed getting up from the ground, "You think this is all fun and games, well it's not to me." He stomped off to his room and slammed the door. Ryou looked at Zora, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I guess it should've gone to this," he said. Zora face was crestfallen. Ryou sat next to her and put an arm around her. "It's okay, he just, I don't know, I guess surprised by his appearance and he doesn't know." "Yeah you're right," Zora replied, "I hope he can figure this out soon." Ryou nodded and got up. "Well see you in the morning," he smiled to assured her and left to his room.  
  
Zora got up and carried the sleeping boy over to the other couch and laid him down. She got a blanket from the hall and spread it on top of Kura. She looked at him and sighed. Somehow he seemed familiar to her too. Still wondering the thought, Zora laid down on the other couch, turning off the lamp. A few minutes, she heard something move in front of her.  
  
"Hmm?" She turned on the light and saw Kura crouched down in front of the couch. His eyes were bright and bubbly like a dog. He fidgeted from one foot to the other. She understood and nodded to him. He climbed up next her and snuggled close. Zora wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on top of his head. 'It must be scary for him not to know where he is' she thought.  
  
Zora looked down at Kura. He was holding on to thick strands of her hair, sleeping. "I feel sorry for him.' She reached over and turned out the light. Soon she fell asleep.  
  
Bakura's P.o.V  
  
Bakura was sitting on his bed as usual, but this time concentrating on the boy. 'Who his he?' he couldn't stop thinking about him. This was very strange; first he dreams about him, then all of a sudden there he is, the boy, standing there in front of him. Bakura felt nothing but strangeness by just thinking about him. Maybe he was just over reacting.  
  
He got up and left his room to apologize to Ryou for snapping at him. Walking down the hall, he was about to open Ryou's door when something caught his attention. Bakura peered into the living room. He saw kura on the couch with Zora. For some reason this bothered him. It was as if he was jealous of kura that he was sleeping next to Zora. No, that wasn't it, why would he be jealous for Zora. He didn't have any feelings for her.  
  
But the name, Amana. It was familiar to him as if it was something he lost a long time ago. He growled to himself for trying to remember something that wouldn't mean a thing to him. Bakura turned back to his room and tried to forget about it. He tried not to fall asleep, but something force him into it.  
  
Dream  
  
He was sitting on a cliff, over looking a town. Bakura was wearing a red robe and a hood that hid his face. In one arm there was someone lying there. She had light, brown hair, with bangs that grew to the side. She was also looking where he was. Inside he felt different. He turned to the girl and spoke to her, "a------"he didn't here the whole word, it just blurred.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard hoof beats coming his way. Bakura turned around and saw guard. He turned back to the girl. Her hazel eyes look at him, with worry. He picked her up and put her on his horse. He said something to her, but didn't hear it. He slapped the horses' hind and it took off. He pulled out his sword and prepared to fend off the guards.  
  
There were five of them. Instead, three of them passed him, going after the girl and two of them stayed and fought him. He yelled out in Egyptian to the girl. She looked back and stopped. Something he didn't want. He shouted to her to keep going but it was too late. The guards chasing her caught her. Bakura ran to help her but was roped by the guards.  
  
He struggled, but was knocked down. Everything went black...  
  
End  
  
Bakura shot up out of bed, hitting someone. Who ever it was fell to the ground. He got out of bed and walked over to the person on the ground, dragging him up to his feet. "Bakura it's me." It was Ryou. "What are you doing in here?" Bakura asked harshly. "You were dreaming again and shouting out, so I came to wake you up."  
  
"It only another dream," Bakura caress his forehead, "This time there was a girl in it and we over looking a city, not the pharaohs, some where familiar." Ryou walked across the room and sat next to Bakura. "What did she look like?" Bakura tried to remember his dream. "I think she had light brown hair, the same as...Zora!?!"  
  
They pondered on Bakura's dream. "Do you think she has something to do with it?" Ryou spoke up. "Yes, but it's strange, in the dream, she went by another name, and this was the time, a day before my city was murdered."  
  
"Do you think Zora's real name is Amana?" Bakura shrugged at the question, it could possibly be that, but he know any thing more than what he had just witnessed. Ryou got up and left the room. "G'night." "Night." Well there was no more explanation for it any further. So for the first, Bakura fell asleep.  
  
TR: I hope ya like this chapter of this sequel. Until next time, Cheers 


	3. Frustration and Strains

TR: Hey I'm back  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Ryou's P.o.V  
  
Ryou woke to smell something cooking. When he left his room, he was going to wake Bakura up decide not to. When he walked into the kitchen, Zora was standing at the stove cooking eggs. Right beside her was kura, standing as close as possible to her. (Aww! Cute, eh?) He looked up a Ryou and quickly hid on the other side of Zora.  
  
Zora looked down to see kura move. She looked up noticing why the little albino hid. "Morning," she smiled. "Morning," Ryou replied. He looked at kura and noticed something...different. Kura was a little taller than last night, reaching the height of passed Zora's shoulder. "Um...Zora, could I talk to you for a minute alone?" Ryou asked.  
  
Zora had to reassure the little albino that she would be back. When they got into the living room, Ryou asked her,  
  
"Have you noticed he's changed?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look,"  
  
They peered into the kitchen and saw kura sitting on the ground, waiting for Zora to return. "Last night he looked around the age of six or seven, but now it's like eleven." "Yeah you're right, he does look like he's aged," she looked back into the kitchen, seeing kura sitting against the counter, looking down at the floor, "this is strange, how can someone age over night like that?"  
  
"It has to have something to do with the ring, because he appeared after it glowed like that."  
  
Ryou turned to Zora after not getting an answer. She looked like she was in a deep trance, concerned really. The strange thing was she had looking out into space lately. Ryou shook her gently on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
She snapped out of it and looked at him. "Yeah, i'm just thinking," she replied in a usual whisper, "if he ages, do you think it has an affect on Bakura?"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. He had never thought about it that way. Getting up quickly, Ryou ran to his Yami's room. When he opened the door, Bakura was sleeping silently under the covers, with only his head, arm and leg out from underneath. Ryou walked over to the bedside, being cautious.  
  
He shook Bakura's shoulder lightly. "Bakura?" It was a few minutes before Bakura started to stir. "Hmm?" he replied in a moan. "Are you okay?" Bakura slowly sat up. He was paler in the face than usual and he looked ill. It took him a few minutes to answer.  
  
"Yeah, just tired a bit," Bakura got up and stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom. Ryou walked out of Bakura's room and back to the kitchen where Zora was sitting at the table with kura. Kura was nibbled on a piece of bacon, while Zora had her head on the table in her crossed arms.  
  
When Ryou sat down she look up. "Is Bakura ok?" Ryou shrugged. "I don't know, he said he's just a little tired, but he looks really depressed or something like that." "Oh," Zora frowned sadly, "I feel sorry for him," she was on the verge of tears, but stopped them, "His past keeps haunting him. It must be horrible."  
  
There was silence for a while until Bakura came into the kitchen. Zora got up from chair and asked if he wanted anything to eat, but he didn't. So Zora went to work on the morning dishes and Kura stood beside her. Bakura seeing this went up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the kitchen. Ryou eyes met Zora with the same worried thought.  
  
"AMANA!!" Ryou heard Kura cry out and ran into the living room with Zora right behind. Bakura had Kura by the hair, on his knees, shaking him around. "**_Who are you_**?!?" he hissed into the smaller albino face. Bakura shook him again and threw across the floor and advance to kick him, but Ryou ran in front of him and pushed him away. Bakura tried pushing pass him yelling and threatening Kura.  
  
Ryou turned his head around to see Zora run over to the Kura and embraced him. Kura cried loudly on her. He turned back to Bakura to see him pushed him over and stomp over towards Kura. Ryou grabbed onto his ankle and made him fall. When he hit the ground, Bakura gave a furious glare to the little albino crying and got up, leaving the apartment...  
  
TR: sorry this took so long. I was in a depression all week, so I had no will to do anything. Even my homework... well I'm up and moving around again...again sorry for making you wait... 


	4. Sorrows and Comfort

TR: I do not YGO or other of it's products, but I do own other things, hehe  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ryou's P.o.V  
  
As the door slammed, Ryou was bewildered by Bakura's change of attitude. He thrashed out at 'Kura. But why? He hasn't harmed anyone ever since Ryou got out of the hospital. Ryou was even more confused because of the way he's been acting. He didn't realize that, it was bothering Bakura more than he had thought it was. Ryou looked over to Zora. 'Kura had his arms around her waist very tightly, just as Bakura did the other night. Zora held him gently as he wept onto her.  
  
Everything had happen so fast. Ryou's mind was spinning with questions. Then it hit him; Bakura had left. He ran to hall closet and pull on a sweater, then returned to the living room.  
  
"I'm going out to find Bakura," he announced.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Zora.  
  
"No," said Ryou, "just meet up with me in a bit."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He waved bye to Zora and left the apartment. Ryou knew a few places where Bakura could've gone. He checked an old warehouse where he and Marik use to meet at. No use, he wasn't there. Ryou turned quickly away from the area. He didn't like the place much, too many horrible memories; especially in the alleyway. He looked up at the sky. Fall was over and it would snow soon.  
  
Next he headed to Domino Park. Looking through the wooded part, Bakura's favorite hangout throughout the 'Ra damned park,' as he would put it. Sure enough he was there leaning against a tree, sitting down. When Ryou stood next to him, Bakura looked up at him. He wasn't glaring, his eyes showed total confusion. Bakura looked away and back staring out into space.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did that back there," said Bakura, "he bothers me, really badly."  
  
"I-I never realized what you went through with your dreams and stuff."  
  
"It's not your fault," Bakura said, "Just wish I can remember..."  
  
Ryou turned away. He had a feeling Bakura wanted to be alone, but before he could walk away, Bakura grabbed on the back of his sweater and pulled him down. Ryou sat with his back against the tree, next to Bakura. He looked up at Bakura and found that Bakura was facing him.  
  
"Just a couple things before you go, "he said, "keep the mini me, away when I'm around"  
  
"And?"  
  
"The other part," Bakura caressed his forehand, "Ra, I forgot,"  
  
He laughed nervously and looked up. Ryou looked up at Bakura, He had his eyes closed and there was a single tear that ran down his cheek. Ryou felt really bad for him. It seemed that he was losing his memory. He put a hand on Bakura's shoulder and he looked down at him. Ryou smiled to try and cheer him up. Bakura smiled a bit, but then looked beyond Ryou.  
  
Ryou turned his head and saw that Zora and 'Kura had arrived. Zora saw them and waved. 'Kura looked where she was looking. He was wearing a red coat with white striped lining the sides (everyone knows what he's wearing, right?) that Zora probably bought him. Zora was buying a small cups of hot soup from a cart. Ryou got up to meet her.  
  
"Well I'm going to head back, whenever you feel like coming home, we'll be waiting." ............................................................................................................  
  
Bakura's P.o.V  
  
Bakura nodded as Ryou turned to meet up with Zora. He watched Zora give 'Kura a bowl of soup and then Ryou in turn. They talked for a bit before they looked like they were heading back. Bakura sighed and looked down at his hands. He didn't know weather if he wanted to back home or not. It seemed that he was feeling better out in the park than at home, where the small albino was staying.  
  
He hated it when he always stood by Zora. Bakura thought to himself. He was really jealous when 'Kura always sitting in her lap or always stood behind her. But the question was, why?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Bakura turned his head around to see Zora kneeling down beside him. She had a worry look on her face. In her hands, she was holding a bowl of what seemed to be tomato soup.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Bakura shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea how he was feeling right now.  
  
He looked back at Zora. She looked so familiar to him except it was like she was not. And the name, "Amana" gave him the remembrance of who she was. Suddenly he felt a painful feeling rushing inside of him, angst and loneliness, one of those two. He couldn't help himself; he put his arms around Zora and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You look so much like someone I've met before, but I can't grasp it,"  
  
"I'm so sorry you can't remember, I really am," said Zora as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
It began to snow lightly. Bakura held Zora tightly as if she was key memory about to escape. He laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. Zora was still there leaning on him for comfort. The afternoon was coming around, when the two fell asleep.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Yah I know it's short, but I think it's good. O I just found that Amana means= trustworthy and peaceful, well I'm working on the next chappie, 'til then R&R


	5. intriguements and discovery

TR: Hiya and here's the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews ashla, I really apreciate them, and anyone I missed. Anyways on wit da fic! O  
  
Um a bit of a note, I wasn't really comfortable writing this one, because it was something I've never wrote about before and, and I don't really write this stuff...so I apologize before hand --;  
  
WARNING!!!!! I rated this chapter PG 13 so be aware when reading on, but if it isn't, hehe, then I'm an idiot at rating things  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Authors P.o.V  
  
For the rest of the day, Bakura never let go of Zora. He went everywhere with her (except the bathroom of course, hehe ''). He felt a sense of familiarity around her and that he had known her before and felt if he let go, he would forget everything. 'Kura avoided coming near Zora when he was with her, only looked longingly at her. 'Kura spent most of the day in Ryou's room when no one was in it or sat on the couch when Bakura was in his room.  
  
Zora's P.o.V  
  
That night Zora slept with Bakura, kneeling beside his bed with her head lying next to his. He held on to her hand as she did the same with him and nuzzled his face in her hair. She had grown somewhat attached to Bakura for a strange reason. She had never seen him before.  
  
Zora looked up at Bakura to see him sleeping peacefully. She got up to go to her sleeping place in the living room, but when Zora stood up, Bakura's hand would not let go. He had a strong grip on her. Soon he relinquished his hold and let his hand drop. Zora felt really guilty for leaving him in the room alone. He was in such a sad state that from what Ryou had told her about Bakura in his old ways, she couldn't believe he was so cruel at one time; even after what she had witnessed him beat Ryou.  
  
Zora bent over Bakura and embraced him for a moment. In a flash a picture of a bright sunny, city ran through her mind. She shot back quickly and shook her head. 'Why did that happen?' she thought. Zora looked back at Bakura. He was very pale almost see through.  
  
She opened the bedroom door quietly and slipped out without a sound. It was dark in the hall, so she could see very well. As she neared the end, Zora suddenly tripped on something-or someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said getting up, but who ever she tripped on grabbed her wrist and stood in front of her. "Ryou?" Zora asked, but the unknown person didn't answer, just lifted her up and tossed her on the couch. She gasped loudly as someone straddled her waist. Zora reached for the lamp on the table and turned it on.  
  
When she turned back, it was 'Kura. Her fear level rose as he lowered his face in front of hers. He had aged again and he was older by a year from Zora. Zora tried to get up, but 'Kura put a hand on each side of her shoulder, making it impossible to move. 'Kura nuzzled around her neck and slowly moved toward her mouth.  
  
Zora moved her head side to side, trying to avoid the kiss. 'Kura reached up with one of his hands and gently grabbed her chin, and marked his lips on hers. She tried to scream, but it was muffled. She kicked around, trying to stop 'Kura from kissing her. It was no use. He was stronger than she was.  
  
A door opened in the hall and something metal dropped. "Zora!!" it was Ryou.  
  
Ryou's P.o.V  
  
Ryou ran into the living room and tried pulling 'Kura off of Zora. He grabbed 'Kura coat and pulled, this annoyed 'Kura. He received a kick in the stomach and yelped as he fell to the floor. "Let go of me," 'Kura hissed. "Get off of Zora," Ryou yelled back. He got up and grabbed 'Kura around the waist and started pulling on him off. 'Kura sat up and grabbed him by the collar. "I said, go away!" He threw Ryou to the ground and started beating him repeatedly.  
  
"RYOU!!" he heard Zora cry out.  
  
"Z-zora..."  
  
It was hope less; he couldn't fight back, no matter how hard he tried. "Kura was stronger than he was. Soon, Ryou felt he was disappearing, but he head footsteps coming and the fury was pushed away.  
  
He looked up and saw Bakura. His face with livid with anger. 'Kura looked up and then suddenly laughed insanely. "So, now I will reunite with my soul." He said darkly. Ryou lay on the floor too hurt to stand, but He saw Zora jump from the couch and run to the front door, leaving the apartment.  
  
"What do you mean?" hissed Bakura.  
  
"You'll soon find out," replied 'Kura.  
  
A strange gust of wind brewed inside the room. The two ancient thieves glared at each other. Ryou got up slowly and watched what was about to happen.  
  
"Ryou, go find Zora," said Bakura.  
  
He nodded and left the apartment.  
  
TR: well I hope you like this, == umm go ahead and flame me 


	6. Lost, but Found

TR: Hiya, this 5th chapter of Missing Time, I hope I'm not confusing people reading this. Well I hope ya like this chappie-  
  
Bakura: Quit yapping I have to beat up a fur ball  
  
'Kura: who me? Who are you calling fur ball, fur ball  
  
Bakura: AH!! YOU!! starts chasing "Kura  
  
TR: waaaahhhhhaahhahaha I have to deal wit them now, on with the fic.  
  
Zora's P.o.V  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
She ran down the street to the crosswalk. As Zora waited for the cars to stop, she looked around to see if anyone was following her. Things have been very confusing lately. First Bakura with his dreams and then a kid that looks like him, except younger shows up mysteriously telling her that he knows her, but she didn't know anyone. Only Ryou and Bakura and some kids at school, not someone from the Millennium Ring.  
  
The cars stopped and she ran across the street. Zora stopped at a nearby store and bought a drink. It was cold outside; she had forgotten her coat at home so Zora was out freezing. She walked around town trying to sort out the mess that she had left back at Ryou's place. 'Kura was probably eighteen years old now and he was talking to her now.  
  
'It was strange how he treated me' Zora thought. Tear stung her eyes as she recalled what happened just an hour ago. Bakura looked very angry when 'Kura attacking Ryou. Ryou. The tears fell from Zora's eyelashes. She didn't do anything when he was getting hurt, just sat there and ran away.  
  
Suppressed by all my, childish fears  
  
'After everything he did for me,' Zora sat at the curb on the street and put her head on her knees. 'Gave me HIS home to live in, a family, well friends, to LIVE with when he found out I was alone in MY home,' Everything was going wrong. Bakura can't figure out his past. It's hurting him badly, so bad. 'What was happening to him now? I'm nothing but a coward, Always running from my problems.'  
  
"I'm a COWARD." She said out loud, "nothing but one."  
  
She looked up and around. Zora was very surprised when she said it out loud. Something caught her eye. It was Ryou. He was across the street looking around with a worried face. His left cheek had a bruise from when 'Kura had kicked him. Cautiously she got up and quickly. Too late Ryou caught sight of her.  
  
"Zora!" He called out.  
  
If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
  
"Zora come back!" Ryou cried out, but Zora kept running. She turned into a dark alley and ran up to the next one. When she reached the next alley, Ryou was there, blocking her way. She screeched to a halt and ran the other way. Tears were running down her cheeks as she ran away from him.  
  
"Zora what are you doing, come back!"  
  
"No! Leave me alone!"  
  
Zora looked over her shoulder to see Ryou running after her. She turned and took the next alley to her left. When Zora turned, she jumped up to a hanging ladder and hung there as Ryou ran past her. When he left the alley, she got down.  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
Zora ran down the alley again and made a U-turn back out of the alley and towards the crossroads, only to bump into someone. Zora fell on top of who ever she had collided with. She opened her eyes to see Ryou below her. He looked at her with a face of sympathy  
  
"I'm sorry," Zora said getting up quickly and started to run again. Before she could start, Ryou had grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him.  
  
Ryou's P.o.V  
  
"No let go! Why did you come for me?" Zora cried out, tears streaming down her face, "I've been nothing but trouble to you."  
  
Ryou pushed her hair back and rest his head on her shoulder. Zora was trembling now trying to get away.  
  
"It's not your fault. It never was," Ryou said soothingly.  
  
You'd cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, And you'd scream, I'd fight away all your of your fears  
  
He slowly let go out Zora incase she ran off again, but she didn't. Ryou took her hand and led her to the park. He sat next Zora. She was leaning on him, still crying. Ryou wiped away her tears with his finger and smiled at her.  
  
And you still had all of me...  
  
Zora wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Ryou rubbed her back comforting her. They stayed at the park for an hour because Zora had fallen asleep. When Ryou woke Zora up to go home, She refused. He had to admit that he was a bit reluctant to go home too.  
  
"It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you," He said, but didn't tell her he didn't want to go either. They walked back to the apartment complexes and enter their room.  
  
Normal P.o.V  
  
On the couch sat 'Kura. He had the Millennium Ring around his neck. Ryou looked around. 'Where's Bakura?' Ryou asked himself. It was dark in the house. Ryou tried the mind link, but it seemed that he had no ability to use it anymore.  
  
"Bakura-"he yelled out.  
  
"Silence fool!" 'Kura hissed at Ryou.  
  
He got up off the couch and walked over to Ryou. He raised his hand and a slapped Ryou across the face, sending him to the ground. 'Kura grabbed Ryou by the back collar of his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"Ryou!" Zora screamed.  
  
"Make me some food, runt!" 'Kura commanded as he pushed Ryou to the ground.  
  
Ryou's P.o.V  
  
Shaking, Ryou got up holding onto the counter top. He peeked out the kitchen to see 'Kura curled up on the couch with Zora in his arms. She looked like she was resisting to sit there. So Ryou took his chance.  
  
"Where is Bakura?" he said in a semi firm voice.  
  
'Kura looked over at him with a glared, but then smirked.  
  
"He and I are one again. I am the body and he is my soul, I am Bakura."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
'Kura got up off the couch, making sure Zora stayed there and walked up to Ryou grabbing his hair and dragged him out to the kitchen.  
  
"You wouldn't understand even if I told you!" (I don't even understand how I'm going to write this) 'Kura hissed and threw Ryou back onto the floor. "Now make my food!" Ryou got up and hurriedly got out some food to cook for a meal. Half an hour later, Ryou brought out the food he cooked and handed it to 'Kura. He demanded Ryou to sit down on the ground next to the couch.  
  
'Kura ate the food, offering some to Zora, but she refused to eat, so he finished the meal himself. Ryou didn't eat anything because 'Kura had refused to let him leave the living room. Ryou took the dirty dishes into the kitchen to wash after 'Kura had fallen asleep. He had Zora in his arms. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep with his arms around her.  
  
Ryou washed the dish and silverware. He took the pan off the stove and moved it over to the sink and began to wash it. He was so hungry, but he didn't dare fix something for himself. A thought floated to the top of his head and something clicked. Bakura was gone now. Tears welled up in his eyes. Ryou never thought that he would be gone. When Bakura use to beat him, He thought that there was no way he could get rid of him. Bakura just haunt him and his friends, but now his was gone.  
  
The tears fell from he eyes into the dish tub. Ryou wiped the teardrops away.  
  
"Ryou, what are you doing?" came a calm voice.  
  
Ryou turned around. It was 'Kura. Panic waved through Ryou. His eyes widened and he turned the running water off, quickly.  
  
"Nothing just washing the dishes," Ryou replied nervously.  
  
"I can see that," 'Kura snickered.  
  
This was strange. One minute ago, 'Kura was a cruel person, but now he was smiling a little.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Who else would I be?" Bakura said with kind sarcasm.  
  
Ryou smiled and ran over to his old friend and embraced him. Bakura was a bit surprised by this but smirked and patted Ryou on the head. They sat down at the table and talked.  
  
"What happened?" Ryou asked, "What happened to you?"  
  
Bakura sighed, "I'm not sure," He replied, "All I know is my past self, which I know now that's who 'Kura is, and I are one again but not completely."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Me neither, but I've learned of my past now..."  
  
TR: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger with this but I have everything set for the next chapter, so be patient. R&R 


End file.
